colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Like This - Wonder Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' Like This right|220px *'Artista:' Wonders Girls *'Mini Album:' Wonder Party. *'Pista:' #2 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 03-Junio-2012 Video full|center|400 px Yubin Yenny Sunye Sohee Lim Romanización Everybody Are you ready to party? Get up! Get up! Get up! Like this yo Like this Wi araero heundeureo Like this Like this yo Like this Momeul dollyeo jwauro Like this Like this yo Like this Padocheoreom naeryeoga Like this Like this yo Like this Dagachi Stop ja heundeureobwa Nareunhago jichigo ttabunhan Jichin ilsangeul beoseona Mwonga sangkeumhago saeropgo sinnaneun Ireul chatgo itdamyeon Nareul eoseo ttarawa sangkwaehan Barami nege deureowa Neoreul kkaeeonage haejulge Yeogi nae soneul jaba (ou) Soh/YenCome on baby come on Gwireul yeoreobwa Soh/YenFeel it baby feel it Eoseo neukkyeobwa Soh/YenGo on baby go on Yonggireul naebwa 1 2 3 ja Soh/YenReady set go Soh/YenCome on baby come on Gwireul yeoreobwa Soh/YenFeel it baby feel it Eoseo neukkyeobwa naebwa 1 2 3 ja [Soh/Maeumsoge inneun geu mugeoun Jimeul jamsi naeryeo noko Jeongmal jayuropge naneun jeo saecheoreom Nara bogo sipdamyeon Geokjeonghajima neoui duryeoun Gomineul da itge haejul Eumageul masige haejulge Eoseo nareul mideobwa (ou) [Soh/YenCome on baby come on Gwireul yeoreobwa Soh/YenFeel it baby feel it Eoseo neukkyeobwa Soh/YenGo on baby go on Yonggireul naebwa 1 2 3 ja Soh/YenReady set go Soh/YenCome on baby come on Gwireul yeoreobwa Soh/YenFeel it baby feel it Eoseo neukkyeobwa naebwa 1 2 3 ja [Soh/(Like This) Wi araero heundeureo Like this Like this yo Like this (Like This) Momeul dollyeo jwauro Like this Like this yo Like this (Iroke) Padocheoreom naeryeoga Like this (Naeryeoga) Like this yo Like this (New) Dagachi Stop ja heundeureobwa Ja oreunjjogeuro georeobwa du bal Soneul meori eokkae chigo chigo Dasi tto oenjjogeuro ga du bal Bal jipgo ireona jipgo ireona Ja oreunjjogeuro georeobwa du bal Soneul meori eokkae chigo chigo Dasi tto oenjjogeuro ga du bal Bal jipgo ireona jipgo ireona Like this yo Like this (Momeul dollyeo ) Wi araero heundeureo Like this Like this yo Like this (Like This) Momeul dollyeo jwauro Like this (jwauro like this) Like this yo Like this Padocheoreom naeryeoga Like this (This This this) Like this yo Like this Dagachi Stop ja heundeureobwa Español Todo el mundo ¿Están listos para la fiesta? ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! Así yo así Sacúdelo de arriba y abajo asi Así yo así Gira tu cuerpo de izquierda a derecha así Así yo así Ir abajo como una ola así Así yo así Alto todo el mundo, ahora a sacudirse Ir a abajo como una ola así Escapa de la vida cansada, Cansado, aburrido y agotador día Si estás buscando algo fresco, Nuevo y emocionante Entonces date prisa y sígueme, El viento fresco dentro de ti Yo te haré despertar A continuación, toma mi mano [Soh/YenVamos nene, vamos, Abre tus oídos Soh/YenSiéntelo nene siéntelo, Date prisa y siéntelo Soh/YenSigue adelante bebé sigue adelante, Toma coraje 1 2 3 Soh/YenAhora vete preparando Soh/YenVamos nene, vamos, Abre tus oídos Soh/YenSiéntelo nene siéntelo, Date prisa y siéntelo Soh/YenSigue adelante bebé sigue adelante, Toma coraje 1 2 3 Soh/YenAhora vete preparando Así yo así Sacúdelo de arriba y abajo asi Así yo así Gira tu cuerpo de izquierda a derecha así Así yo así Ir abajo como una ola así Así yo así Alto todo el mundo, ahora a sacudirse Deja las cargas pesadas Dn tu corazón por un momento Si quieres realmente volar libremente Como esos pájaros Entonces no te preocupes, Con el fin de hacerte olvidar tus preocupaciones Voy a hacer que bebas esta música, Date prisa y confía en mí Soh/YenVamos nene, vamos, Abre tus oídos Soh/YenSiéntelo nene siéntelo, Date prisa y siéntelo Soh/YenSigue adelante bebé sigue adelante, Toma coraje 1 2 3 Soh/YenAhora vete preparando Soh/YenVamos nene, vamos, Abre tus oídos Soh/YenSiéntelo nene siéntelo, Date prisa y siéntelo Soh/YenSigue adelante bebé sigue adelante, Toma coraje 1 2 3 Soh/YenAhora vete preparando Así yo así (Así) Sacúdelo de arriba y abajo asi Así yo así (Así) Gira tu cuerpo de izquierda a derecha así Así yo así (Así) Ir abajo como una ola así (Abajo) Así yo así (Ahora) Alto todo el mundo, ahora a sacudirse Ahora da dos pasos a la derecha Pon tus manos en la cabeza y los hombros Y una vez más dar dos pasos a la izquierda Tócate los pies y levantate, toca y levantate Ahora da dos pasos a la derecha Pon tus manos en la cabeza y los hombros Y una vez más dar dos pasos a la izquierda Tócate los pies y levantate, toca y levantate Así yo así (Gira tu cuerpo) Sacúdelo de arriba y abajo asi Así yo así (Así) Gira tu cuerpo de izquierda a derecha así (izquierda a derecha así) Así yo así Ir abajo como una ola así (Así, así, así) Así yo así Alto todo el mundo, ahora a sacudirse Hangul Everybody Are you ready to party? Get up! Get up! Get up! Like this yo Like this 위 아래로 흔들어 Like this Like this yo Like this 몸을 돌려 좌우로 Like this Like this yo Like this 파도처럼 내려가 Like this Like this yo Like this 다같이 Stop 자 흔들어봐 나른하고 지치고 따분한 지친 일상을 벗어나 뭔가 상큼하고 새롭고 신나는 일을 찾고 있다면 나를 어서 따라와 상쾌한 바람이 네게 들어와 너를 깨어나게 해줄게 여기 내 손을 잡아 (오우) Come on baby come on 귀를 열어봐 feel it baby feel it 어서 느껴봐 Go on baby go on 용기를 내봐 1 2 3 자 ready set go Come on baby come on 귀를 열어봐 feel it baby feel it 어서 느껴봐 Go on baby go on 용기를 내봐 1 2 3 자 ready set go Like this yo Like this 위 아래로 흔들어 Like this Like this yo Like this 몸을 돌려 좌우로 Like this Like this yo Like this 파도처럼 내려가 Like this Like this yo Like this 다같이 Stop 자 흔들어봐 마음속에 있는 그 무거운 짐을 잠시 내려 놓고 정말 자유롭게 나는 저 새처럼 날아 보고 싶다면 걱정하지마 너의 두려운 고민을 다 잊게 해줄 음악을 마시게 해줄게 어서 나를 믿어봐 (오우) Come on baby come on 귀를 열어봐 feel it baby feel it 어서 느껴봐 Go on baby go on 용기를 내봐 1 2 3 자 ready set go Come on baby come on 귀를 열어봐 feel it baby feel it 어서 느껴봐 Go on baby go on 용기를 내봐 1 2 3 자 ready set go Like this yo Like this 위 아래로 흔들어 Like this Like this yo Like this 몸을 돌려 좌우로 Like this Like this yo Like this 파도처럼 내려가 Like this Like this yo Like this 다같이 Stop 자 흔들어봐 자 오른쪽으로 걸어봐 두 발 손을 머리 어깨 치고 치고 다시 또 왼쪽으로 가 두 발 발 짚고 일어나 짚고 일어나 자 오른쪽으로 걸어봐 두 발 손을 머리 어깨 치고 치고 다시 또 왼쪽으로 가 두 발 발 짚고 일어나 짚고 일어나 Like this yo Like this 위 아래로 흔들어 Like this Like this yo Like this 몸을 돌려 좌우로 Like this Like this yo Like this 파도처럼 내려가 Like this Like this yo Like this 다같이 Stop 자 흔들어봐 Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls